It's our duty
by Kiiam
Summary: A pairing I don't think anyone has seen. It's a Geoffrey/Sigrun story. Based on FE 10 before the battle against Ashera and after the group has reunited. Trust me, after you read this the pairing will make sense. Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

A/N: Yep, I am proud to say this is probably the first Geoffrey and Sigrun fic ever written…okay not that big a deal. This paring has always caught my attention and I thought they would be good for each other seeing as the both serve queens and always do what their lieges tell them to. I think they have a lot in common and, well, it just works in my opinion. This is something I've been thinking about writing and I did. Tell me what you think of the pairing after reading please. Enjoy.

**It's our duty**

Geoffrey sat down on a log and ran his hand through his blue locks. He sighed, though it sounded more like a stressed groan. He fingered his brave lance. The Crimean general had originally came outside to train, to work off the stress he had been feeling for quite a while now. But for some reason, he felt no need, nor energy, to train. He overlooked some of his comrades training and playing in the fields.

Ike and Mia were busy sparing. They were always sparring. The two were good friends and the only swordsmen in the Greil Mercenaries (excluding Oscar and Tatiana because they were cavaliers that used axes and lances) so they could really only get good practice on each other. Mia had declared once that her and Ike were "sparring buddies" and pulled Ike away from a meeting with him and other leaders of the camp. Ike had shrugged and went along with it. Geoffrey smiled when they both collapsed out of exhaustion. They laughed. They were always happy when they were sparring together.

A little ways off he saw Sothe talking with Volke. The little thief was always looking for ways to improve his skills so he could protect Micaiah and the assassin taught him that and more. The Whisper had learned advanced killing techniques for the deadly man and some said that Sothe had surpassed Volke in the killing arts. The two were black and green blurs as their knives exchanged blows.

Shinon could be seen scolding and yelling at Rolf and Leonardo. Rolf seemed close to tears and Leonardo looked fearful. Indeed, Shinon's rage was a raging storm but him advice and scolding could only help the two young men become better archers.

Tormod could be seen playing with the apostle. It was strange seeing Sanaki so cheerful. She was usually so serious and commanding, but she still found time to play. Tormod laughed as Sanaki tripped when all her robes got in her path. The apostle glared at him and chased him around the camp.

Elincia and Lucia were laughing to something Tibarn was saying. It comforted Geoffrey to see his liege smiling but he also felt angry. He gripped his lance tighter.

'_How can they be so carefree?' _Geoffrey thought. _'The final battle is coming soon and you still laugh? You should be training, forming strategies, I should be training!'_

Geoffrey didn't know why he felt this way. He should be happy that his friends were having a good time, but he wasn't. They're group had split and met up before the Tower of Guidance and decided to rest before fighting the last battle of this wretched war. He wanted to relax, but couldn't. HE had been chosen as one of the soldiers to go into the tower tomorrow, but that is not why he was stressed. Elincia had also been picked to go into the tower.

When Ike had said this Geoffrey had wanted to shout his protest, but he couldn't. Elincia wasn't strong enough to be apart of the battle to come. What if he couldn't protect her? It was his duty. His top priority. If he failed…then…

'_It's my duty.' _Geoffrey thought.

"General Geoffrey?"

The mentioned turned and saw Sigrun, the head of the apostle's Pegasus Guard. She still wore her armor, so did he. She looked at him with a soft expression.

"Lady Sigrun." Geoffrey said a little bitterly. "What are you doing here?"

Sigrun let out a hearty laugh. "I should be asking you the same thing. Is something wrong?"

"No." Geoffrey replied looking back towards the fields. Sigrun sat down beside him.

"The scenery is beautiful from up here." She said smiling. Geoffrey just nodded not really paying attention.

"I was picked as one of the people to fight Ashera tomorrow." Sigrun said. "So, do you know who else is going?"

"Ike, Mia, Micaiah, Sothe, Ena, Prince Reyson, Prince Kurthnaga, Apostle Sanaki, King Tibarn, Rhys, Soren, Ilyana, Nephenee, you, me, and…Queen Elincia.' Geoffrey answered pausing at Elincia's name.

Sigrun looked at him. "Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"No." He lied.

"Do you not want to participate?"

"No."

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

"Will you stick to your duty?"

"…"

"Will you protect everyone?"

Geoffrey looked at her. She had a knowing smile on her lips.

"What's wrong Geoffrey?" She asked softly.

Geoffrey looked down at the ground. His boots suddenly became very interesting.

"I don't know if I will be able to protect anyone." He sighed.

"Oh?"

The silver knight looked up at the sky. "The battle tomorrow. It will be harder than any battle we've ever fought before. I will stick to my duty and protect the Queen."

"So what bothers you?"

Geoffrey looked at the woman next to him. "I don't know if I'll be able to stick to that duty. I have been unable to protect Elincia in the past so I don't know if I will be able to now."

"You what?" Sigrun asked.

"When Crimea was rebelling against the Queen I was sent with the Royal Guard to check on a lord that was suspicious to us. I had a feeling it was a diversion when we got reports of his army moving. I knew it was a diversion. Yet, I went to his castle. Then when we returned to the castle we found it under attack. I couldn't beat the lord, and I couldn't protect my soldiers. Haar and Nephenee beat the black-hearted fiend and Kieran and Makalov were seriously injured. But the worst thing was…I couldn't do my duty. I couldn't protect Queen Elincia."

"Geoffrey, it's okay." Sigrun said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" Geoffrey shouted standing up. "I've witnessed my soldiers die right in front of me! I couldn't do my duty! Hell, I even couldn't protect my sister Lucia who was captured because of my carelessness. If Ike hadn't saved her she would have died! You couldn't possibly understand how I feel!"

Geoffrey's eyes widened at what he said. How could he lose his cool like that? Guilt began to bubble up inside him as he saw a tear fall from Sigrun's eye. Her smile was replaced with a sad frown. Geoffrey reached his hand towards her.

"I-I'm sorry, I-

Sigrun sat up and turned away from him. Geoffrey mentally slapped himself for saying something so shameful.

"I'm sorry." Sigrun said holding back tears. "I should not have intruded. Forgive me. I will leave at once." She started to walk away but Geoffrey grabbed her wrist preventing her escape.

"No, it is I who should apologize." Geoffrey said. "Please forgive me. I was foolish to say you don't know how I feel. I'm sorry. Please, sit back down."

Sigrun complied and sat down with Geoffrey. He sighed. They sat there in silence for a while. The General decided to speak up.

"Lady Sigrun, if you would, listen to my thoughts on tomorrows battle. I've needed to get this out for a while and now I feel I must tell someone before I go mad. Please."

Sigrun nodded silently. Geoffrey took a deep breath.

"As you know, tomorrow's battle will put our strength and will to the test. I think it is amazing we even got this far." Geoffrey said. "All day I've been thinking about tomorrow and what's in store for us. I want to prepare, but I can't. I feel that I'm the only one who cares about any of this as I look at everyone else. I see them smiling and laughing as if the battle tomorrow is nothing. It's not nothing! They could lose their lives tomorrow and yet they laugh! How can they be so relaxed! Aren't they nervous? Aren't they worried? Aren't they…afraid?"

"Geoffrey, I understand how you feel. I felt the same a short while ago." Sigrun said. "I also have a duty to protect someone. I feel like I will not be able to do that duty. I feel that I'm to weak to do my duty." Sigrun sighed. "The Apostle noticed my discomfort and scolded me."

"Scolded you?" Geoffrey asked in astonishment.

"Yes." Sigrun laughed. "She said she couldn't stand me like this. She said I should not worry about the future, but look at the present. I mean, here we are, friends playing and laughing together. They know we have a battle tomorrow, and they know they might die. They are making the most of the moments they have together as friends. That makes me…happy."

Geoffrey looked back at the fields. He saw Sothe and Micaiah. The thief had her hands in his and he was saying something that made her blush. He embraced her and she embraced him. She seemed to be crying…but it wasn't from sadness.

Haar and Jill were under a tree sleeping. Both had contented smiles on their faces as they leaned against one another.

What surprised the general the most was when he saw Soren with Ilyana. Both were smiling and were…breaking…bread? Ilyana tried to stuff her entire half into her mouth while Soren quietly ate his. A banquet was set out in front of them and they were holding hands.

"Everyone wants to enjoy their time together before the battle." Sigrun continued. They want to make the most of whatever time they have left. So do I…I want to relax instead of worry. I will not worry about the future, but embrace the present as you should."

"I have a duty I must fulfill." Geoffrey said. He was going to saw more but Sigrun put her index finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I have a duty too, Geoffrey. To the Apostle, like you to Queen Elincia." Sigrun said. "But we do not need to do our duties now, not yet. For now, we can relax and be together with are friends. You should relax."

Geoffrey smiled. She was right. He should not worry, not now. Earlier he felt weak and could not do his duty. But now, he felt strong and happy. He would do his duty.

He looked at the beautiful woman next to him. He took her hand in is. She did not protest. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He did not protest. They watched their friends at play and smiled.

"Thank you, Sigrun." Geoffrey said warmly. Sigrun smiled and closed her eyes.

Yes, tomorrow he would worry, tomorrow he would fight, but for now, he would relax. He would be with the one he wanted to be with. He would be with the one who comforted him when he was feeling weak. He wanted to be with Sigrun. This was what he had to do. It was his duty…his duty to be with her.

X.X.X

A/N: Eh… it was alright. I never give myself much credit.

Yeah, so that was GeoffreySigrun for you. Good or bad? I don't know. I thought a few things could be better but this is pretty much my first one-shot. My other story (the Sothe and Micaiah one) was more of family and not romance so I don't count that as a one-shot.

As you read, I hinted at other FE pairings that I like. And for those of you who say SorenIlyana is stupid then screw you. Everyone has their likes and dislikes and that happens to be one of my favorite pairings. Their little scene was based on their A support in FE 10 when Ilyana speaks to Soren. The other pairings I used should be reasonable though.

Tell me if you liked or disliked this pairing and story. I'd really like to get your opinions.

Also, read my other story, Existence. It's a Naruto story and I could really use some reviews for it.

Anywho, read and review.

Kiiam


End file.
